


Cantanti maledetti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, melanchony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco e Luna sono due cantanti dediti alla musica maledetta, ma anche la loro vita è tutt'altro che facile.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Luna , Draco (OTP, non fate domande)Prompt: "ho visto morire mia madre" " anche io"Prompt: Drama queen- Green Day





	Cantanti maledetti

Cantanti maledetti

Luna si passò il braccio sul viso, il fard nero intorno agli occhi era colato e le macchiò la pelle pallida. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e gli occhi sporgenti erano arrossati. Rimise al suo posto il microfono, strinse il colletto della giacca nera di pelle e i teschi vermigli alle sue orecchie tremarono. Si voltò vedendo Draco salire sul palcoscenico, i suoi passi risuonavano sbattendo contro il legno. Il lungo mantello nero che indossava, con l’interno rosso, strofinava sul pavimento impolverandosi.

“Non mi dire che ti sei di nuovo commossa per la canzone che devi cantare. 

Potter non è così bravo a scrivere testi e penso sia colpa sua se i nostri concerti non fanno il pienone” si lamentò. Si tolse una sigaretta dalla tasca della camicia bianca. 

La giovane giocherellò con la propria collana di teschi e la sua ciocca tinta di viola, che risaltava tra i lunghi capelli biondi, le finì davanti al viso.

“Ho visto morire mia madre” sussurrò. 

Draco si tolse l’accendino dalla tasca.

“Anch’io, ma non per questo mi struggerò per una canzone che parla di madri defunte. Io voglio il successo” borbottò. 

Luna lo raggiunse e si piegò in avanti.

“Eppure è di notte che cadono le tue lacrime nere” sussurrò. Si toccò una lacrima sporca di nero con l’indice e la appoggiò sulla guancia del Malfoy. 

Draco avvampò.

“Non dirlo a nessuno” sibilò. 

Luna alzò le spalle.

“E chi crederebbe alla giovane che va in terapia perché vede i folletti?” domandò.

 


End file.
